


Nuzzle

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Photo-manip in colour. Shirtless nuzzling, basically. (This was made using snaps of their actual bodies.)





	Nuzzle




End file.
